Another Girl
by MidnightAwakening
Summary: Hermione is at The Burrow for the rest of the summer and she sees Ron kissing another girl. Is she Ron's girlfriend? Read to find out!


**A/N**: This is my first fan fiction ever so please be nice when you review English is my second language so there may be a few mistakes and I don't really think that Hermione kissed Viktor(you'll understand in the story)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Maria they belong to JK Rowling. The song is mine I wrote it myself and I'm not a professional so it may not be very good but tell me what you think and it's not something that really happened to me

Another Girl

I see you every day 

_I always look at you_

_I even see you in my dreams_

_Then I decide_

_That it's time _

_I should talk to you_

_And I go to you but _

Chorus 

_You're with another girl_

_You're talking with another girl_

_You're looking at another girl_

_You're smiling to another girl_

_You're laughing with another girl_

_But the worst is_

_You're kissing another girl_

_From the time I saw you_

_I knew I'd be your friend _

_But now I see that I was wrong_

_I'm not your friend_

_Anymore_

_We were meant to be_

_I always thought it but_

_(Chorus)_

_You hurt me so bad_

_But then you come _

_To talk to me_

_And you tell me_

_That I'm the one_

_You want to hug and kiss_

_And I'm the other girl_

_(Chorus)_

_And it isn't bad at all_

_Not Anymore_

'_cause I'm that other girl_

Hermione Granger was at The Burrow for the rest of the summer. She was starting her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in two weeks.

She was happy to be at The Burrow. She could see her friends Harry, Ginny and especially Ron. He was the main reason why she came there. Since her first year, she always thought he was nice and, for some unknown reason, she felt attracted to him. She didn't understand it. He was her friend, it was normal for her to feel like this but she never felt that way towards Harry.

She was always happy to see Ron. He made her smile and he made her feel warm inside. Sometimes she found herself staring at him in class and, when he would turn around, she would pretend to take notes. She thought her relationship with him was just friendship but, deep down inside, she knew it was something more even if she never admitted it.

She had arrived very late at The Burrow so everybody, except for Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, was asleep. She went upstairs, to Ginny's room, and silently she unpacked her trunk. After that, she laid in the bed next to her friend's.

The next morning, Hermione woke up tired. She got washed and dressed. She was felling rather happy. She would see Ron for the first time in six weeks. So she went downstairs with a big smile on her face. But then she heard a voice she didn't know. And it was talking to Ron. But the worst was, it's a female voice that was talking.

"Oh Ronald! How good to see you again. It's been so long."

Hermione walked slowly towards the living room, where they were talking. She could see a beautiful young lady with long sleek black hair. She looked a bit younger than Ron.

"Hey Maria! It's good to see you too. It's only been 6 years."

Hermione could see that Ron truly was glad to see this girl. He was smiling. She never saw him smile like this before. She had a weird feeling inside her that she couldn't identify but she didn't like this Maria. She didn't like her at all.

"So what happened to you in these 6 years? You grew a lot. And you became much more handsome too"

Ron blushed at this comment. It always made him shy when someone told him this. Hermione could see this and she felt weird again though it was a bit stronger. She wondered who this Maria could be. Of course, there was no one there who could tell her. The only person who could was Ron himself and she could not just burst into the living room and ask him.

She watched longer feeling angrier and angrier with Maria. Hermione was angry that she could be with Ron and she could laugh with him. Hermione was sure that Ron would never like her because he had Maria. _Honestly,_ she thought, _why would he choose me, the ugly bookworm, over Maria, the beautiful girl? _She couldn't watch anymore so she turned around and cry. She was sad that Ron would choose Maria over her, sad that he was having so much fun with Maria and not with her and she was sad for all the things in her life that hadn't turned out the way she had planned it.

She looked back a few seconds to see what was happening. She only gasped at what she saw. And it made her cry even more. She saw Ron and Maria KISSING! Unfortunately for her, if she would have looked a second longer, she would have seen Ron push Maria and look at her as if she had gone crazy. He heard Hermione's gasp and he saw her run up the stairs, crying her heart out. He was so sad for her. He had never want that kiss to happen and he wish he could go back in time to make it never happen.

"Maria," he said, "how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you to kiss me. I don't like you the same as you do for me. Someday you will find the man of your life but this man is not I. We've known each other since we were young. You have to move on. You have to stop waiting for me. It's just a crush. It's not love"

Maria didn't cry. It even surprised her. She knew Ron was right. About finding another man and about the crush.

"It's okay Ron. I understand. I have to find another man to share my life with. But can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can Maria. What do you think I was so happy about? I was happy to see you. One of my best friends. I never want to loose you. And I never want to loose my two other best friends, Harry and Hermione…"

His gaze became dreamy and Maria thought it was better for her to leave.

"Good-bye Ron. I hope to see you soon."

"Good-bye Maria. You can come and visit me anytime you want. And you could bring the man of your life too!" joked Ron.

"Very funny Ron. Of course I'll come back. Bye!"

They hugged each other and Maria left The Burrow. After saying good-bye to his friend, Ron went upstairs to see Hermione.

Surprisingly, he didn't find her in Ginny's room but in his own room, crying on his bed. He wondered what was wrong and why she was crying.

She was crying because she thought Ron was in love with someone else. She thought he was in love with Maria. Of course, if she had stayed a few minutes longer, she would have known that she was wrong.

Hermione had finally discovered why she felt attracted to Ron and not to Harry. She was in love with him. And now, she was heartbroken. But the truth was, Ron also liked Hermione. He liked her as more than a friend.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron, very concerned for her friend.

"Why aren't you with Maria? Why aren't you kissing her passionately?' asked Hermione through her tears.

"Why would I want to kiss her?" he asked back.

'I saw you kissing and…and you were so happy to see her. I'm surprised you even take the time to come and see me when you could be downstairs with Maria."

"Hermione, listen to me." Ron said and he lifted her chin so she would look at him in the eyes. "I was happy to see her because I met her when I was five and the last time we met, it was before we started Hogwarts. And for the kiss she…she jumped on me!" said Ron with a smile. "I didn't want it to happen. And I'm sorry you got to see that."

"Really? SHE kissed YOU? And you didn't kiss back?" asked Hermione hopeful.

Hermione had stopped crying now.

"Yeah she kissed me. She likes me a lot. But I don't like her. Well, as a friend yes but my feelings for her are just platonic. And I love someone else."

Hermione felt like crying again. Ron loved someone else. She didn't cry but a few tears came out of her eyes. Ron moved closer and put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. _How I wish he could stay like that forever. His arm around my shoulders; it fits perfectly. It's like it was meant to be HIS arm. But it will never be. He loves another girl. _And with that thought, Hermione began to cry again. Ron put his arms around her waist and she buried her face in his chest. He patted her back.

"Hermione don't cry. Why are you crying?" he wondered.

"Because you…you said that you loved another girl." Hermione admitted.

Ron pushed Hermione a little so he could look at her in the eyes.

"Why does it bother you so much? Why do you care if I'm kissing another girl" asked Ron suddenly getting angry. "You do have your boyfriend _Vicky_. I bet you kissed him"

"Just one time; after the Yule Ball. And he is NOT my boyfriend." Hermione replied.

"Yeah sure. Whatever. I'm sure you still send him love letters."

"I do not send him love letters. And why would you care who I write love letters to. You're not my boyfriend and you love another girl."

"Who said I loved another girl? OK it was I but we were talking about Maria. I never said it was someone else than you."

Ron blushed after saying that and he went out his room. Hermione went red in the face too. She felt so happy! Ron loved HER. The bookworm.

She needed to go see him right now. She found him in the living room.

"Hey Ron." she said quietly.

He lifted his head and blushed again.

"Oh! Hey Hermione. What are you doing down here?"

"I came to see you of course. To tell you what I think about what you said to me in room."

"Oh." Ron said again. He didn't really want to hear it. He knew she would reject him.

"Actually Ron I'm not going to _tell _you but I'll _show_ you."

"OK." He thought Hermione was going to slap him in the face. He closed his eyes so he couldn't see her coming.

But Hermione never slapped him. Instead she leaned over him and gently put her lips on his. Ron was so surprised that he jumped a little but then he relaxed and they deepened the kiss. He stood up and put his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck.

_This is so great, _thought Hermione. _I wish we could always stay like that._ She had kissed Viktor Krum but the kiss she shared with Ron felt more passionate, and she could feel there was love in it. It was like promise they made to each other: they'll always be there for each other.

They broke apart and they both had their faces red and they were both smiling.

"Does this answer your revelation correctly?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you couldn't have answered in a better way. But Hermione, what were you doing in my room instead of Ginny's?"

"Well Harry and Ginny were having a make out session in her room so I left them alone."

They both laughed at this.

**A/N: **Please review. Review if you liked it. Review if you didn't like it. It's my first story so review to tell me what I should improve. Oh and one more thing: REVIEW!) A/N2: I'm thinking of writing a story of what REALLY happened between Ginny and Harry but it might take some time. Do you think it's a good idea? review and tell me


End file.
